


It Wasn't Supposed to End this Way

by haxelavantasy (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also known as, Gen, Not a ship story of any sorts, Operation: Extreme BS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haxelavantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled The misadventures of Gavin Haywood and Ryan Free</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Started With a Debate

"You can be in here," Ryan pointed to his body, “but you can never be this," Ryan said as he pointed to his brain. "You can occupy the meat, but you can never have the mind." Gavin laughed with the other AH guys as Ryan said this. Even though it was only just a joke, Gavin couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they did switch bodies? "That would be bloody impossible," he thought as he chuckled to himself as they quickly finished up the lets play.

 

Gavin stretched himself out on his chair, mentally groaning about the fact that he had to stay for a few more hours, because he was going to pre-record the podcast. He got back to work, deciding to get as much editing done before he had to go on set. His mind strayed, of course, to the topic of body swapping. What if he and Michael had switched bodies? It be funny to watch from the guidelines, but in his body it would be way different. Would he have his voice too? What about switching bodies with Ryan?  Now that would be a completely different experience. Gavin's thoughts were cut short when his phone rang. It was a message from Burnie:

 

Burnie: Hey Gavin, What’s taking you so long? We need you to get to the set.

 

Gavin removed his headphones and replied to Burnie:

 

Gavin: Im coming.

               

Gavin got up off his chair and rushed out the door quickly waving to Geoff and Ryan, who waved back.

 

The podcast was the usual, Barbara making puns, Gus complaining about his day, and Burnie talking about the current events in the world. But he just couldn’t get that body swapping topic out of his head. What if Ryan hates him for asking too many questions? He’s always thought that the mad man has held a grudge against him ever since he’s talked about it with Michael during that one Full play.

Gavin's head suddenly started throbbing. It must have been noticeable because Burnie kept looking over to him. The podcast ended up stopping a little earlier than usual. Gavin stayed sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

 

"Hey buddy?" Gavin felt a hand on his back. It was Burnie. “You okay? You look like you were hit with a hammer.”

 

"I'm fine." He replied.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yeah."

 

“Well, I'm gonna drive you home anyways."

 

“But Burnie-“

 

“No buts, Geoff should understand.”

 

The ride home was painstakingly slow, Gavin's headache hurting more with each second that had passed.

 

When he got home, he mumbled a "bye" to Burnie as he ran off. he hurried to his room, eager to sleep the headache away. He jumped into the beckoning bed, not even changing into his pajamas. 

 

He fell asleep wondering about Ryan hating him.

 

* * *

 

 "Ryan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Geoff asked, walking out of the door. He motioned for Ryan to come over. Ryan got up off the sofa, stretching, and then walked over to Geoff. 

 

"So whats's up?" asked Ryan. 

 

"I've noticed the activity going on with you and Gavin recently."

 

"Yeah, like Team Love N' Stuff?" questioned Ryan.

 

  
"Yeah, and I'd actually like to tell you to keep that up. The fans have just been eating that stuff up. They seem to really like it." Geoff explained.

 

"Really?," Ryan doubted that was true. If it was, their fans were perplexing. "Well even if they like it, Gavin probably hates it."

 

"What do you mean?" asked Geoff curiously.

 

"Well you know, I never really answer his questions. He tries so hard to get me too, but I always change it somehow so that  I'm not really answering." Gavin got up suddenly and walked out of the room, waving to Geoff and Ryan, who waved back as he was walking. They watched him walked down the hall until he disappeared around a corner. As soon as Gavin vanished, Ryan got a pounding headache. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, thinking that was the problem.

 

"Are you okay Ryan?" Geoff questioned, worry showing on his face.

 

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry about it." Ryan winced at the sound of his own voice. It felt like someone was hammering his head away.

 

"I don't believe you, you should go home."

 

"No really I'm fine."

 

Ryan walked back into the room and sat back down on the sofa. He was determined to not rest until he got his work done for the day. Unfortunately, his headache was holding him back and his co-workers seemed to have notice that something was wrong with him. Even with the brightness at its minimum, and the shades closed, Ryan's headache was throbbing more than ever. He decided to close his eyes for a few seconds and put his head in his lap. After awhile, someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

"I am your boss Ryan, and you have to listen to me or else your job is on the line. Plus you barely take any days off, think of this as a vacation." Geoff was standing in front of him.

 

"...Fine." Ryan looked over at Gavin's desk. He looked next to him and saw Geoff standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was watching Ryan get ready to leave. Ryan packed up his stuff, and saved what he was working on and walked towards the door. 

 

Geoff put his hand on Ryan's shoulder before he left the room. "Ryan, I hope you get better soon." 

 

When Ryan got home he collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to even finish his work for the day. He just wanted to sleep. In complete darkness, to make the headache go away faster.

 

Ryan fell asleep slowly. 

* * *

 

Ryan woke up suddenly. He put a hand over his head, preparing for the headache to come back. Fortunately it didn't. He sat up, looking around. It was an unfamiliar room. He looked at his clothes. They looked different. Similar to what Gavin was wearing the day before.

 

"Huh. Must be a dream." Ryan heard himself say. His voice sounded different but familiar. Sort of like Gavin's. Ryan was certain it was a dream now. How could he have magically become Gavin overnight. He suspected that it was a lucid dream. But why did he feel so tired? And why was he Gavin? 

 

Ryan decided to go back to sleep. Maybe it would make the dream go by faster if he did. He felt unbelievably tired.

 


	2. The Sudden Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He attempts to reach out and turn it off, but easily gives up. “Bollocks. It’s too far away… I’ll just wait till I get up completely...” He puts his hand back into the blanket covering him and yawns. That’s when Gavin noticed something was off. He quickly got up and scanned the room. It was much larger than his small garage sized bedroom, and it wasn’t something the Ramsey’s would have. He gets up and walks outside the room, noticing the many differences of the home. He walks into the bathroom, only to meet face to face with a reflection…of himself?

Gavin wakes up to the loud buzzing sound of an alarm clock, “…just five more minutes Geoff…” he says in a deep, un-Gavin-like voice, and turns around inside the blanket to snuggle himself back to sleep.

 

But the alarm kept beeping.

 

“ _UHHHH._ ” He thought “ _Why is the stupid alarm not turning off?_ ”

 

He attempts to reach out and turn it off, but easily gives up. “ _Bollocks. It’s too far away… I’ll just wait till I get up completely..._ ” He puts his hand back into the blanket covering him and yawns.  That’s when Gavin noticed something was off. He quickly got up and scanned the room. It was much larger than his small garage sized bedroom, and it wasn’t something the Ramsey’s would have. He gets up and walks outside the room, noticing the many differences of the home. He walks into the bathroom, only to meet face to face with a reflection…of himself?

 

Gavin moves around, it was defiantly him. But yet at the same time it wasn’t. He knows he’s Gavin, but… He looks like… Ryan.

 

He stormed out of the room in shock “This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening…” He whispers, realizing he even has Ryan’s _voice_.  He turns back around and looks at himself in the mirror.

 

“Yeah, it’s totally happening.”

 

Gavin then comes to the sudden realization, if he was now in Ryan’s body… Then Ryan was now in…

 

“Bullocks.”

* * *

 

 

                “The alarm rang as usual for Ryan as he gets up to turn it off. “ _Wait a minute…this isn’t my room. Where the hell am I?_ ” He looks around. It was defiantly something, it was smaller and much more crowded than his own room. Nothing was able to ring a bell until he heard his boss.

                “Hey! What’s taking you so long, you need to get up.”

 

                Ryan was now confused. Where the hell was he and why was Geoff here? He gets out of the bed and quickly runs to the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn’t get caught by Geoff or anyone else.

 

When he closed the door he finally realized the problem. He was Gavin.

 

Ryan examined himself, which was more disturbing than scary. In the end he concluded that it wasn’t a dream and that he was now actually Gavin Free.

               

                “ _Wait, does that mean…that dream wasn’t a dream? It was actually true?_ ” He thought to himself until he heard his boss say something.

 

“Gavin! Where the hell are you?”

Ryan jumped. He had to reply or else Geoff would find something suspicious.

 

“Im, uh coming Geoff. Im in the bathroom, by the way.”

“Okay, hurry up though, I’ve got to take a piss.”

 

Ryan turns around from the mirror, “ _Okay,_ ” He thought, “ _at least with I have his voice, now I don’t need to fake a British accent. But now I need to find Gavin_ ” He walks around ignoring the comments Geoff made in the process, until it hit him.

“He’s at my house. Of course!”

“You’re what?” He heard Geoff say.

“Nothing Geoff!”

 

Ryan walks out the door and turns to Geoff, “Hey Geoff?”

 

“Yeah Gavin”

 

“Where are the keys to the car?”

“Those?” he asks as the bathroom door closes, “Well, mine are at the front of the door but I don’t know exactly why you’re asking th-“

 

“Thanks Geoff.” Ryan runs off grabbing the keys.

 

“Wait what? Gavin? What the hell?”

 

 

* * *

 

                Ryan dashes through the highway, trying to piece together what had caused the incident to happen. The more he thought, the more confusing he got. He just cared about finding Gavin and hoping the house wasn’t in ruins when he found it, until it hit him,

 

“Dose Gavin even have a driver’s license?” he heard himself say. He wasn’t sure, but luckily there were no police officers in his drive there. When he got there, he looked at the place, “ _at least it’s still intact, maybe he hasn’t figured out yet._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

                Gavin walks around the living room, still trying to understand how he got here. “Could it be about the podcast? Or maybe it’s about all the discussions Ryan and I had? Or maybe-“

 

He was interrupted by a doorbell ring.

 

Gavin stopped, to turn to the door, He walked to the door, still wondering about who was there. “ _Maybe it’s Geoff, but does he know what even happened?_ ”

 

Gavin opens the door,

 

It was Gavin, or Ryan to be more exact.

“Gavin, we need to talk.”

 

Gavin looked around outside, noticing Geoff’s car, “Yeah, about that, can we talk some other time. I mean like yeah we might be in each other’s bodies and all but-“

 

“In the house, NOW.”

 

“Okay, Fine im going.”


	3. How Did this Even Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan jumps up. Gavin shakes his head furiously, “No one must know, I mean we can figure this out on our own, right?”
> 
> “No Gavin, we can’t figure this out on our own. I bet it wears off, so we’re gonna have to wait.”
> 
> “Bullocks.” The British man says in a non-British accent as he slides down the nearest chair. “Now what? What are we to do?” Gavin looks at the clock and his eyes widen, “OH NO WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!” He dashes and grabs Ryan, “Hey!” He tries to go of his grab with no success.

Gavin walked to the kitchen and managed to grab something to eat. He turns to Ryan, who was desperate and walking around. Gavin walks up to him, handing him a piece of bread, “No thanks.” He replied politely, “Im not hungry.”

 

Gavin looks at him, still insisting on the bread. Ryan rolled his eyes, “You’re not gonna quit aren’t you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Ryan grabs the bread and takes a bite out of it, “Now.” He said, the bread still in his mouth, “I think we should, I don’t know, figure out how this even happened?”

 

Gavin nods and begins to remember what happened last night, “Well, could it have been me?”

 

Ryan swallows his last bit of bread and looks at Gavin, “You?”

 

Gavin looks down in embarrassment, “I well, yesterday during the podcast I was wondering about things. Like if you hated me and such, and well as soon as I was thinking about that, my head started to hurt.”

 

Ryan turns around as he entered the fridge, taking out some orange juice, “Really? Cause the same thing happened to me.”

 

Gavin wasn’t listening to Ryan, he walked to the window to see Geoff’s car. “Uhh, Ryan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is Geoff outside?”

 

Ryan shakes his head, “Nope. Doesn’t even know what happened, which I guess is a good thing. For now.”

 

“For now?”

 

Ryan nods, “Yeah, I mean, they have to find out sooner or later rig-“

 

“NO!”

 

Ryan jumps up. Gavin shakes his head furiously, “No one must know, I mean we can figure this out on our own, right?”

 

“No Gavin, we can’t figure this out on our own. I bet it wears off, so we’re gonna have to wait.”

 

“Bullocks.” The British man says in a non-British accent as he slides down the nearest chair. “Now what? What are we to do?” Gavin looks at the clock and his eyes widen, “OH NO WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!” He dashes and grabs Ryan, “Hey!” He tries to go of his grab with no success. _“Damn, I am pretty strong. That or Gavin just sucks.”_ Gavin turns to see Ryan struggling to let go of his grasp. He smiles and chuckles a bit.

 

“What? You think this is funny? Cause it’s not!” Ryan replies angrily.

 

“Oh and what are you going to do about it.”

 

Ryan closes his eyes, _“I just hope this is worth it”,_ He opens his eyes and kicks him with all his might in the crotch.

 

Gavin yelps in pain as he lets go of Ryan and falls on the ground. “Why did you do that for?”

“Because you were being a prick.”

 

“No I wasn't.”

Ryan looks at him, “Oh no I wasn't Ryan, I wasn't making fun of you.” He mocked, “I was only joking.” Ryan stretches out his hand so that Gavin could get up. “Now get up before were late.”

 

Gavin grabs his hand, and gets up. “Alright, how are we going to get there?” Ryan goes to the window and points at the car, “With that. Duh.”

 

Gavin looks down, “Can we, uh, use yours? I don’t want Geoff to get mad at us for stealing his car.”

 

“I asked for his keys.”

 

“But I can’t drive.”

“Oh. Yeah, forgot about that. Looks like it’s all up to you, Gavin.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah,” Ryan shrugged, “I ‘m technically you and you can’t drive so you’ll just have to…” he pauses.

 

Gavin looks at him, smirking.

 

Ryan looks back at Gavin, “well, we could always just walk.”

 

Gavin groans, “Do we HAVE to? You could just teach me.”

 

“You going to get us KILLED.”

 

“No I won’t”

 

“Yes you will.”

 

“You haven’t even given me the chance.” Gavin says. He then kneels down and hugs Ryan, “Pleeeeeasse Ryan, I promise I won’t kill anyone, or us.”

 

Ryan sighs, “Fine, but im going to regret it.”

 

Gavin jumps up like a little kid and rushes back in the house and comes back out with the keys to Ryan’s house. He closes the door and runs to open the car. Gavin gets in and waves at Ryan from the window of the car.

 

“Im already regretting this.” Ryan says as he walks to his car, hoping to make it to the office alive.


End file.
